


A deal with the devil

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Just Sex, Kinky, Naughty, No Angst, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Basically no storyI am ashamed of my smutty mindI must go have a shower now.Do not read if Bernie/Serena/Leah does not float you





	A deal with the devil

Wine glasses cast aside on the bedside table, a pair of black panties hanging from one of them. 

The room was dark and musk with sex, how this had happened Serena had no idea. Did not imagine in a million years when she had entered the bar with Bernie she would find herself in bed, not only with Bernie but someone else. 

And this wasn't just anyone else, no. This pixie haired blue eyed young enough to be her daughter F1 had been the subject of her lust for a while now. 

Bernie had told her it was fine, normal to want other women and as long as they were honest that is all that matter. She never expected to act on it, for Bernie to encourage it even. 

Yet here they were, the sheets cast from the bed as naked limbs and body parts pressed. Their sweat and wetness combining in a scent that nearly caused her to lose her mind. 

Leah had settled on all fours lent over her face as she licked and teased the sensitive flesh she found there marvelling in the sounds it caused Leah to cry out. One hand held her ass in place, and god what an ass it was, the other held now gripped Bernie's hair as she felt her lover nip and nibble her clit causing her to moan vibrations into Leah's core. 

She was a talker, was Leah. This wasn't a shock as she never shut up at work but right now with Bernie's tongue driving her to the edge it was really almost too much "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this, ride your face" she really did think she was going to actually combust from need as she pulled Leah closer desperate to quiet her yet it seemed to drive her wilder "oh god Serena" she cried, sobbed as she pressed herself harder into her face. 

Bernie knew what she liked and how she liked it. She couldn't see her face from her current position between Leah's thighs but it was imprinted on her mind, hooded eyes as she teased her, her fingers would curl against her legs as she dipped her tongue in. She knew how wet she would be, how much she needed her. 

The sudden jolt of movement caused Leah to release covering her face with her wetness as they both groaned she pulled the younger woman down capturing her mouth in a wet messy kiss as sucked her lower lip, she grinned as she heard Bernie moan at sight before being pulled up so she could meet her own mouth is a heated exchange. 

She positioned Bernie on her face "your turn" she teased licking her clit, barely a touch and she was moaning. Leah straddled her as Serena dug her nails into her thighs. The feel of Leah'a wet pussy against her own set hot shockwaves through her.

The taste of Bernie on her tongue and the feel of Leah's wetness against her own released something, gripped Leah tighter she pounded her lower body upwards groaning as their clit's met and rubbed against each other. She felt sharp teeth and sucked on her nipples as Leah bent to kiss her breasts. 

She must be dreaming, this had to be a dream. How on earth Bernie had agreed to this, she had told her she found Leah pretty but did not desire her the way she did. Yet after half a bottle of wine each she had half dragged them both back to Serena's flat. 

Leah had made it clear this wasn't the first threesome she'd had and the smirk in her eyes had caused Serena to claim her mouth. Two bottles of wine later Leah had been riding her lap, those soaked skimpy black panties drenched as she had bit her nipples hard enjoying feeling her grind against her leg, as she moved to kiss Bernie who seemed to enjoy watching. 

Bernie had moved them to the bed with promises of more as they followed her like ally cats, soon all their clothes had ended up on the floor as Bernie and Leah tied her wrists and blindfolded her. Together they had licked and sucked her wet and then she felt Bernie move Leah on top of her as she rode her thigh the wetness sticking to her. 

Right now all thought was gone besides how her body felt and she certainly did not feel like a fifty year old, her legs wrapped around Leah'a waist as she held her tight whimpering as she felt her skilled fingers reach between them to rub her sensitive bud. 

The jolt caused her to suck Bernie's clit hard and she felt her lover grind down hard on her face as her wetness exploded all over her face. The mixture of both women's tastes in her mouth was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. 

Her eyes locked with Bernie's as she felt her rub her cheek, a soft smile "I love you" she confirmed and the sweetness of if caused her chest to tighten. She watched Bernie reached to grip Leah's ass pressing them closer together as she met Leah's fingers between their legs, slipping through the wetness as her fingertips found found her throbbing clit and her knuckles skimmed Leah's. 

She watched in wonder as Serena felt her eyes roll back, felt Leah's nails deep in her hips. She would have scars from this night, permanent reminders. Leah let out a wild moan as she let go she felt her wetness coat Bernie's and met it with her own. 

Later as their bodies relaxed, hearts still racing against their chests she laid back in Bernie's around as she cradled Leah's head in her lap. She smiled down suddenly feeling maternal of sorts as she saw the young sleeping deeply she heard and felt Bernie chuckle into her hair "I think we actually managed to wear her out, not bad for two old ladies" Serena released her own chuckle as she felt her eyelids grew heavy.


End file.
